geonfandomcom-20200214-history
Benitozar the Hungry
Description There is no other word for it, Benitozar gleams. ''Where other great wyrm dragons may have old healed injuries, scraped scales, ground talons, every scale on his immense body shines without blemish. It would be silly to accuse a dragon of vanity as it is a fact that they simply ''are awe inspiring but Benitozar is clearly pristine in appearance as well. The scales of his body are a deep blue, nearly indigo with brighter highlights when struck by sunlight, beautiful. However, it is when girded for war that he is truly at his best. While much of his massive fortune was tied up in assets that could not be moved without losses and chaos for his empire, his personal battle-armor is a clear example of where at least a portion of that wealth went. His armor consists of a series of chained pieces which allow movement, connecting a large, breastplate, faceplate and fitted plates that protect his spine. Visually they appear to be mithril and are intricately engraved though whether the engravings have meaning as runes or indeed if the armor is enchanted at all is mere conjecture. Character As a dragon, wealth dictates much. There is no greater proponent of this than Benitozar. He became known as "the Hungry" less for his appreciation for rare meals than for his unquenchable lust for the next deal. A dragon of his word, he's never been known to break it. Indeed, it has occasionally cost him in order to do so but no sentient of his world ever proved to be as adept to turn a seeming disadvantage into the next great opportunity. Pride also holds a great place in Benitozars heart, after his initial trading for starting capital he managed to become a near master of his world without having to lift a talon; It was all the product of his mind. Thus, he regards himself as brilliant and nearly without peer mentally. Early Years As with any other great wyrm, the history of his old world likely was heavily influenced by his mere existance. From an early age he embarked on the traditional schemes and plans of his breed but atypically of his breed, found himself disatisfied with his initial successes. He had become aware of the freedoms, nigh infinitely greater access to wealth and business opportunities that directly interacting with large populations allowed. Thus, as very rarely occurs, greed provided a powerful incentive to change from an evil to a more benevolent alignment. Trading rare goods he had purchased and transported generated funds faster than more tyranical efforts, thus further cementing his appreciation for a populace willing or even eager to interact with him for their own interests. Over the years, his lair came to be a center for warehouses, production facilities, bunkhouses, and services for the previous. In short, what was once a desert cave complex became the center for an immense city. Down the centuries a web of informants, opportunists, consultants and entrepreneurs developed and in the center perched Benitozar, eager for yet a new angle or edge with which to grow his immense fortune. The invisible net of his efforts grew such that it touched all corners of his world. Other dragons sought his wealth from time to time but his nigh-empire had become synonymous with civilization. Encroaching upon him generated a swift response that was backed by a well informed, armed and Benitozar supplied military. Creation of Geon The Exodus Benitozar, as it stands, lives for the deal. His mind constantly catalogued all the various snippets and trivia brought to him from across his world and from it produced wealth and opportunity on a scale that had never been seen before. Each month, each week brought another situation for him to puzzle out more profit from and yet there was a limit. Eventually the invisible web of his dealings encircled the planet and met. He had catalogued and regulated all the trades and operations he could conceive of and thus was finally thwarted by his own success. When a path to a whole new world was offered, it was all he could have ever hoped for. New scenarios, concerns, trade needs, new civilizations! While there was concern about his leaving, his spawn had long since been given many aspects of the empire to manage and it was assumed they would handily continue the empire. Category:Draconic Council